


The Tradeoff [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've got him," Clint said finally. "He's hurt and they've got him. SHIELD has got him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tradeoff [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tradeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099271) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [Righteous Like Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065428) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



> You might not want to click on that "Inspired By" link to Alby's "Righteous Like Fire" art until after you've listened! Spoilers for the story are contained therein.

Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 44:00



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (38.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vxnvekb5njrmmto/tradeoff-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (20.3 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1df85j6cm2h5i32/tradeoff-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (38.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/tradeoff-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (20.3 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/tradeoff-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Links:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tradeoff)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! You, my lucky friends, don't have to wait to listen to the podfic for once. It's being posted simultaneously with the text. :D
> 
> My utmost thanks to Speranza for letting me in on this one in advance and, of course, much love to my beta, Lunate8!
> 
> The music is _North_ , by Sleeping At Last.
> 
> Be sure to check out Alby's gorgeous associated art, [Righteous Like Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6065428) as well after you've listened! 
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/139926551876/podfic-the-tradeoff).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Righteous Like Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065428) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)




End file.
